A Secret To Be Kept Or Told?
by Aquade
Summary: "Uh, hello?" The turtle raised up a flipper, showing the ropes tied around it. "What does it look like?" "Oh! You're trapped!" "Well, duh! And the tide is coming in –fast!"
1. Out with a Bang

"That's all for today, boys. You can have free time for the rest of the day."

Skipper shook the water from his feathers as his team cheered. The otter from next door popped in. "Hey, guys! What's up? What's with all the cheering?"

Skipper turned around sharply. "Marlene! You know you shouldn't sneak up on us like that! What would happen if you got hurt? Or worse? You wouldn't want that on our conscious now, would you?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Right."

Private waddled over beside her. "We're free for the rest of the day unless a mission pops up, Marlene. Isn't that smashing?"

He was rewarded with a slap from Skipper. Knowing that they did this often, Marlene ignored it and turned to the other penguins. "So, what are you going to do?"

Kowalski took out his clipboard and tapped it. "I'll be working on inventions," he scoffed. "Of course."

"Those inventions of yours will probably end up saving or destroying the world, wouldn't it?" Marlene cocked a brow.

Kowalski threw his flippers up. "Am I that easy to read?"

Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite. Seeing as it was lit, Skipper immediately grabbed it and threw it away. "Ka boom," murmured Rico sadly, as he watched the C-4 fly away.

The penguin then brightened up and regurgitated another explosive. "Ka boom!"

Private took the dynamite from his comrade. Shaking his head, Private extinguished the flame. "Oh, Rico. When are you going to learn that there are other ways to solve problems besides chainsaws and explosives?"

Rico shrugged. Skipper tapped a flipper to his beak. "I don't know, Private. Explosives worked pretty well with those robbers we fought several times."

"And the chainsaw did a good work of hacking the mainframe of Alice's computer," Kowalski added grudgingly. "I still don't know how that worked."

Before the conversation could continue, three lemurs jumped into the habitat. "Who is the one who has exploded my throne and endangered my booty?" demanded Julien.

"We know it was you four. Who else keeps explosives?" said Maurice.

The penguins and Marlene glared pointedly at Skipper. The leader held his flippers up in mock surrender. "What? I swear it wasn't done intentionally."

"But I don't regret it," he mumbled.

Maurice walked up to Skipper. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take for us to fix the throne? Not to mention, I have to stand his whining about me working too slow!"

Skipper turned his gaze on Kowalski. "Kowalski, options."

Kowalski tapped his beak with a pencil. "I would think –counting the fact that they have limited tools– around a month."

Skipper looked at Kowalski. The scientist's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean options for what we should do."

Seeing as his leader didn't say anything, Kowalski went on. "We could offer to fix up the throne for them."

Skipper nodded. "Good work."

He turned to Maurice. "How does next month sound to you?"

"Next month!" sputtered Maurice. "Why can't we do it now?"

"Yeah!" Marlene crossed her arms. "I thought you were having a free day."

"Yes, we are," confirmed Skipper.

"In fact, we have it marked on our calendar," added Kowalski, tapping on the mentioned calendar. "Since next month isn't planned yet, we can do it then."

"Ka boom!" exclaimed Rico out of the blue.

Marlene and Maurice stared at the. Skipper felt someone tugging his flipper before he could answer. He looked down to find Mort beside him. The mouse lemur stared at Skipper with big puppy eyes. "Please? The king needs it!"

Skipper groaned. "All right! All right! Kowalski, give the cry baby his early birthday present."

"But, sir, what about the-"

"Just get it so that we can all have a peaceful state of mind."

Kowalski saluted before leading Rico and Private down to get the gift. This left Skipper alone with Marlene and the lemurs. Julien bounced up and down in anticipation. "I did not be foreseeing that you smelly, flightless water birds would be getting me, the king, a birthday present!"

"Yeah," added Marlene. "I didn't know you were that sort of penguin."

"Oh no, I'm not. Personally, I wanted to use it as a bribing tool,; but Private wanted me to do otherwise."

Marlene chuckled. "You'll never change, will you?"

Skipper shook his head. "Never."

Private hopped out of the hatch before leaning back in to pull something out. As he topped dangerously close to the edge, Skipper grabbed him. "You should never go down a ladder head first," teased Skipper.

"Thanks, Skipper."

Skipper helped heave the gift up as Kowalski climbed out, exhausted and panting. "Next time," said the scientist, "we use the tunnels."

Skipper looked around. "Where's Rico?"

"He went to get the truck," explained Private.

Julien jumped up and began tearing away the wrapping paper. As the last piece was thrown away, the gift stood in front of them. "So," ventured Private, "what do you think?"

The lemur stood with his mouth agape. "This is the bestest present anyone is to be giving me!" he exclaimed.

Julien sat on his new throne, admiring the jewels that covered the entire thing. "Are these real?"

Skipper shrugged. "Most of them."

"Where did you get them anyway?" asked Marlene.

Skipper thought about the mob of angry zookeepers that they had had to lose. "It's, uh, classified."

At that moment, Rico appeared around the bend, honking the horn. "Rico is here!" shouted Private.

"Yes, Private, we can all hear it," said Kowalski.

The scientist snorted. "See what I did?"

When nobody laughed, Kowalski turned away and began adjusting the straps to keep the throne in place. "Nobody appreciates humor nowadays," he murmured.

Private turned to Skipper. "Um, Skipper?"

"Yes, Private?"

"If you don't need me, could I take the car down to the beach?"

The young penguin shifted his feet uncomfortably as he waited for a response. Skipper looked around. "Why not? Kowalski, Rico, and I can take care of things here. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Skipper!"

Private flipped over the fence and waddled over towards their garage.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's up! I'll try to update as soon as I can, so bear with me. A happy adventure story if you ask me. If you don't like it, just skip it. I won't force you to do anything. Review please!<strong>


	2. An Animal in Need

"Ahh!"

Private turned the steering wheel as far right as it could go. "Whew."

He had missed the wheels of a car by centimeters. As the young penguin continued driving, he mentally slapped himself. Great job, Private, he thought. Of all the times to go, you had to go at rush hour.

A truck pulled up in front of him. "Ahh!" he screamed again.

Private tried to jump out; but his flippers were locked in a death grip on the steering, and his feet would not move from the pedal. The young penguin did the only thing he could do: he squeezed his eyes shut.

A few seconds passed. Private opened an eye. "Huh?"

He turned behind quickly and realized something: the truck was just high enough for him to drive under it. The soldier breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

Private crunched up his face. "Why am I talking to myself?"

He answered himself. "It's a natural reaction produced by almost ending up as roadkill."

"You're starting to sound like Kowalski."

"Well, someone had to listen to the scientist's lectures."

"Is that why I always seem to zone out?"

"Correct."

"I see Skipper and Rico doing it as well. Do they have someone in their head as well?"

"Technically, we're the same person; but yes, Skipper and Rico have them too."

"Wow! Kowalski is going to explode when he tries to figure out how this works."

"Yes, perhaps so."

"Is it going to end soon?"

"What?"

"Me talking to myself?"

"If you continue your course of action, no. It's going to go on forever."

"In English please."

"It basically means that if you continue talking to me, no."

"Oh dear. How do I stop it?"

"I thought you liked me."

"Oh, I do. It's just that this might me a hindrance during missions."

"I'm a hindrance?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

Not liking how the conversation was turning out, Private slapped himself to block out the voice. It worked. The boy shook his head. "Much better."

He turned towards the beach. Within minutes, he was there. "Now, where should I put this?"

A clutter of bushes provided the perfect cover for the penguin's vehicle. After the car was parked away from human eyes, Private walked along the sea shore.

"Help!"

Private straightened up and strained his ears. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Help!"

There it was again. Private obeyed his training and waddled towards the call as fast as he could. Although he would have liked to slide, it was virtually impossible to slide on sand. "Just keep shouting!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Private saw a turtle around his age on a rock. "What's wrong?" asked the penguin. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, hello?" The turtle raised up a flipper, showing the ropes tied around it. "What does it look like?"

"Oh! You're trapped!"

"Well, duh! And the tide is coming in –fast!"

Private jumped into the water without hesitancy. He pulled at the rope tied around the turtle's appendage. "Why," grunted Private, "do humans throw waste and trash into the ocean with absolutely no concern for the creatures living there?"

Despite the situation he was in, the turtle shrugged good-naturally. "I'm not sure."

He brightened up. "Hey, you don't happen to have something sharp on you, do you?"

Private looked around and shook his head. "No, but-"

He cut his sentence off, having spied a piece of broken glass. "Stay here. I think I've found something."

The turtle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like there's anywhere to go."

Private ignored him and swam back to shore. He handed the glass carefully. Swimming back was a bit of a problem, however, but Private managed it. The penguin cut the rope swiftly. "You can swim, right?"

The turtle raised a brow. "What does it look like?"

"Sorry, just making sure."

They dived in and swam to shore. "Thanks," said the turtle. "I'm Leroy, by the way."

"Private."

"Strange name. Rank?"

"Yes." Private was surprised. "How did you know?"

Leroy waved the question away. "Long story."

"Where's the rest of your group?" Private knew that turtles tended to stick in groups. "Or are you a loner?"

"Nah. I got separated from my group back there."

Private's eyes grew wide. "Oh! You're lost!"

"Well I wouldn't say that-"

He was ignored by the penguin. Private went on. "Don't worry! We'll help you get back! That's what we do, see?"

The penguin began waddling towards the spot where he had hid the car. Private turned back. "Are you coming?"

It was clear that Leroy was supposed to be following him. Leroy gave the penguin an amused glance before following.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed it before, I changed the summary because the story wasn't going the way I had wanted to if Leroy was a baby turtle, so I made him older. Same turtle though, so don't worry!<strong>


	3. I Spy You

"So, who likes surprises?"

"Private," Skipper sipped his fish coffee, "I'm having an odd case of déjà vu." He banged his mug down on the table. "And I'm not liking it!"

Kowalski sat down beside his leader. "You're not the only one, sir."

Private glanced between them nervously. "I know you're both thinking about the Antarctic incident, but this is different! Besides, we did learn that penguins and leopard seals can live together peacefully."

Kowalski got up to refill Skipper's cup. "While almost getting eaten in the process," he added. Kowalski looked around. "By the way, have you seen Rico? It's almost time for our morning training."

Private shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him. Rico will be Rico. He is probably off somewhere and –oh dear- we've gotten off topic." Private crossed his flippers. "Now if you would listen to me, we might be able to –Oof!"

Private had fallen down the hatch. Seconds later, Rico climbed down. "Heh heh, sorry," murmured the psychotic penguin, not sounding the least bit regretful.

Skipper face-smacked himself and got up. "Rico, how many times I have told you to stop?"

Rico shrugged. "I don't know."

Skipper ignored him –leaving Kowalski to tell Rico that it was a rhetorical question then explain what a rhetorical question was– and looked at his unconscious soldier. The leader nudged the youngest member of his team with a foot. "Come on, Private. We don't have all day."

Private lay unmoving. Skipper looked at the cup of coffee in his hands, then at the soldier. Coming to a decision, the penguin poured the remains of the coffee over his teammate.

Private woke up spluttering. "W-what?"

Kowalski quizzically glanced at Skipper. "What about your coffee, sir?"

Skipper shrugged. "It wasn't really good anyway."

The statement caused Kowalski to glare at his leader as the scientist was the one who had brewed the drink in the first place. "Um, guys?"

They turned to look at Private. The young penguin looked at them with a bewildered expression on his face. "Why am I soaked with coffee?"

Skipper waved the question away. "Just go and wash it off before it dries."

Private suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. "Never mind that," said the soldier. "I have somebody I want you to meet."

At that moment, a bundle of blankets tumbled down. "Intruder alert!" yelled Skipper.

His team took defensive poses behind him when three familiar lemurs dropped in. "Hello, my smelly flightless neighbors," exclaimed Julien. "Who am I to receive such basking from you?"

Skipper glared at the lemur king. "State your business and leave, Ringtail!"

"Although you have to admit, the Shakespeare has increased his language skills somewhat," noted Kowalski.

Maurice stepped up. "His Royal Majesty requires to whether or not you have seen a blanket made out of blankets?"

Julien had lost no time and was searching the penguins' fridge. "Catch" was the muffled reply.

"Hey!" Rico pulled the lemur king out of their fridge. "Penguin personnel only."

"All right, see if I care." Julien wiped the crumbs away.

Rico frowned as he saw that the crumbs were from a chocolate cake he had been saving for weeks. "Bad lemur."

Before a fight could break out, Private pointed at the bundle. "Um, is that it?"

"Yes!" Julien bounded over.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the bundle began moving. "Ha!" cried Julien. "See, Maurice? I told you I caught something!"

"Can somebody get this off me?"

Private gasped. "Leroy!"

"Well, duh! You did you think it was?" asked the turtle.

Private immediately took off the blanket and handed it back to the lemur. "Here you go."

Leroy took in a huge breath. He turned to the lemurs. "Next time you want to catch someone with a blanket, please warn them. It's really stuffy in there."

Skipper stepped up and looked at Leroy in the eye. "State your business, marine creature."

"Skipper! He's a guest!" said Private.

Leroy held up a flipper. "Easy, Private. I've got this."

He looked at Skipper. "What do you want to know?"

"Name and rank first."

"Name: Leroy. Rank: Um, uh, classified."

Skipper stared at Leroy, his beak agape. "You can't tell me it's classified! I'm your commanding superior!"

"Um, actually, Skipper, since we don't really know him, we can't-"

Kowalski was cut off. Leroy smirked at Skipper. "Oh I'm sure you are, but _my_ superiors are higher than yours for sure. _And_ they have ordered me not to say anything."

Skipper opened and closed his mouth a few times. Unable to say anything witty back, he settled with "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

The penguin leader waddled back to his mug of coffee, still with his gaze on Leroy. Private turned to his friend. "How did you do it?"

Leroy gave him a quizzical glance. "Do what?"

"You know, get Skipper off your back."

Leroy laughed. "Oh that? That's easy, once you know how."

"Really? He still thinks you're a secret agent though."

"A secret agent? I'm not that type of turtle, don't worry."

"Still." Private was unconvinced but tried not to show it.

Leroy glanced at Skipper. "By the way, have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"My current situation."

"Oh, that. No, actually."

"Well come on. There's no better time than the present."

The two youngsters came over to Skipper. Skipper looked up. "Yes?"

Private started. "You see, sir, we might have a problem on our hands."

"What is it?"

Leroy replied. "I'm lost."


	4. Past Experiences

**Me: It's been a long time, but I'm back!**

**Leroy: Back from where?**

**Me: Vacation...**

**Leroy: Doesn't that give you plenty of time?**

**Me: It was Chinse New Year, all right? Give me a break! Plus, there was only one computer, and it was my father's. Do you have any idea how much time he spends on there?**

**Leroy: Please don't kill me**

**Me: I can't. You ****_are_**** an essential part of the story. Please do the disclaimer.**

**Leroy: Aquade does not own any characters of the Penguins of Madagascar or ****_most_**** of the locations in this story. She just owns me, and some other OCs that will come up later.**

**Me: Spoiler**

**Leroy: You told me to say that! Besides, I didn't tell them a lot**

**Me: Just ignore us and read the story, Readers.**

* * *

><p>"You're what?"<p>

"I'm lost," repeated Leroy.

Skipper began pacing. "Really, Private? This is the SECOND time you've brought a lost civilian to the base!"

Private grinned sheepishly as Leroy crossed his flippers. "I am not _just_ a civilian!" yelled the turtle.

He was ignored. Just then, Kowalski came out of his lab. "Guess what? I've-" His voice flattered as he analyzed the scene in front of him. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," grunted Rico.

"I'm lost," explained Leroy.

Kowalski glanced at Private. "Private?"

Skipper nodded. "Right on spot."

Kowalski sighed. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

The scientist sat down. "All right, Leroy. Tell us your story."

"And that's how I ended up here," finished Leroy.

Half-way through the story, Kowalski had gone out to build another submarine, and Private and Rico had gone to help him. Only Skipper was left in the HQ. The leader nodded. "Seems like a legit story."

Leroy threw his flippers up. "For the last time, I am not a spy!"

"I still don't trust you, though."

At that moment, Kowalski climbed down the hatch. "Submarine completed, sir."

"In the harbor?" asked Skipper.

Kowalski nodded. Leroy cocked his head. "In the harbor?" he repeated.

"Oh yes," Kowalski nodded. "Let's just say that you never build something too big to take out."

"Okay."

"Where's Private and Rico?" asked Skipper.

"I left them at the harbor to guard the sub," said Kowalski. "Go on there. I'll be there in thirty minutes. I just need to do some research on Leroy's group."

Leroy fidgeted. "Why would you want to do that?"

"To see where we can intercept them."

Relief came to the turtle's face. Skipper noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "Something to hide, spy?"

"Nothing of importance."

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

Leroy rolled his eyes. "Are you coming?"

"Wha? Oh yes, right."

Skipper waddled toward the ladder. "Oh, and Kowalski?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to get snow cones. What favor would you like?"

Kowalski thought for a while. "Should I get the delicious and familiar taste of the blueberry or should I venture into the unknown with the grape?"

Skipper nodded doubtfully. "Right. We'll be getting you a rainbow one."

The leader left. A few minutes later, Kowalski came to a decision. "Blueberry please, Skipper."

The scientist looked around in confusion. "Skipper?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leroy: When will you be back?<strong>

**Me: I don't know *rubs head* I have two stories battling for control in my mind, at least five stories on my computer who scream at me each day to finish them so that I can have a peaceful state of mind, a story that I am itching to write but holding back because I'm afraid that I would abandon the others, homework that I recieved before the holiday, and to top it off, school starts on Monday. Good bye vacation.**

**Leroy: Didn't you skip a week of school to go on vacation?**

**Me: Yes**

**Leroy: So that means-**

**Me: Yup, a lot more work when I get back.**

**Leroy: I feel sorry for you. So, dear Readers, please review.**

**Me: And I'll give you a slice of virtual chocolate cake!**


	5. Seeing Things

**And...I'm back! Did you all miss me? Happy Valentines Day by the way. Here's a piece of chocolate for you. If you review, you get a whole box! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" asked Leroy for the hundredth time.<p>

It had been a while since they set off from the harbor. The penguins groaned. Private looked over at Leroy, his eyes pleading. "Can you pleeease find something else to do?"

Leroy shook his head, grinning. "Nope. It's fun to annoy you guys –especially Skipper."

Skipper looked ready to blow a fuse. Kowalski stole a look at his leader before widening his eyes. "Um, Leroy, it would be the best interest for your health if you stopped."

"Why?" Leroy caught Kowalski's eye. "Oh."

Kowalski checked their fuel gauge. "We need to make a pit stop soon. The fuel is running low."

Skipper sighed in relief. "Set the coordinates, Private."

The penguin saluted. "Aye, sir!"

He waddled over to the control panel before looking back. "Um, where to, Skipper?"

Skipper face-flippered himself before looking at Kowalski. Kowalski cleared his throat before replying. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Skipper. I know the way."

Skipper reluctantly gave Kowalski the wheel. "All right, but if you put this team in danger, I'm moving you to red and giving you maintenance duty for a week."

Kowalski lightly chuckled as he placed his flippers on the wheel. "Yes, sir."

About half an hour later, they rode into murky and polluted water. Leroy looked through the glass. "Wow. I guess those stories that the merchants brought with them are true. Sink!"

Kowalski swerved and successfully avoided the oncoming household object. "Whew! That was a close one!"

Private lightly chuckled. "I said the same thing before I was almost crashed with a truck."

Kowalski glanced at him weirdly. "Okay….."

"Anyway," Kowalski glanced at Leroy. "Thanks for the warning."

Leroy shrugged. "No problem. No wonder nobody ever came here. Or-" He thought for a while. "Nobody that has ever come here ever lived to tell the tale."

At that moment, the skeleton of a long-dead shark pasted itself on the front screen of the submarine. Private fainted immediately from shock while Skipper shook his curled up flipper at the bones. "_Great_ timing," he said sarcastically.

Rico switched on the wiper. Leroy shivered and shook his head. "I'll never get that out of my head."

"And it shall haunt you for the rest of your days," added Kowalski.

"Ehh," Skipper shrugged. "You get used to it."

The others stared at him. Skipper looked at them. "What?"

Private groggily woke up and stood. "What did I miss?"

Skipper patted his back, almost sending him toppling over again. "Good to have you back, young Private."

"Back?" Private scratched his head. "Have I been out for long?"

"Nah," Kowalski shook his head. "Skipper just likes over exaggerating stuff." He earned a glare from Skipper.

The scientist chuckled nervously before directing his gaze back to the front. A minute later, they were at their destination. "We're here, Skipper," said Kowalski.

"Find some cover for us," ordered Skipper.

It wasn't every hard to do, as junk surrounded them. Once the sub had docked, the penguins and Leroy jumped out. "Rico, you're on guard duty," said Skipper.

Rico groaned. "I've done it twice already!"

Skipper nodded. "Yes, but we need someone to keep people and civilians, not to mention our enemies, from spying us." He winked. "Use any means necessary."

Rico caught the message and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Kowalski looked between them warily. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Skipper waved it away. "Nah, it's probably nothing."

Private piped up. "But aren't you always saying for us to trust our gut?"

Skipper gave Private a forced smile. "So I did. Now, who is ready to go?"

Leroy shrugged. "I'm fine with everything."

Skipper nodded. "You and I are getting some supplies, mainly fish. Kowalski and Private will be getting the fuel."

They saluted each other before going their separate ways and leaving Rico to guard.

* * *

><p>Rico stood around, bored. He was currently standing on the sub, scanning the area for possible threats. When were the others coming back? He sighed and looked around –still nothing. The penguin paced back and forth on the submarine.<p>

Sure, Skipper had allowed him to use brute force if necessary, but one would need a target to be able to use force. Rico sighed again. As he continued scanning the area, his eyes caught something. Rico swiveled his head around but saw nothing.

The penguin inclined his head. He could have sworn he saw something. Remembering a trick that Skipper had taught them, Rico slowly scanned the area, this time paying more attention to his peripheral vision. There it was again!

Rico caught a glimpse of the tip of something grayish slice through the water. It couldn't be! Could it? He rubbed his eyes. After half an hour of searching, nothing was to be found. Rico half sighed in relief. After all, no sea creature besides them would even dare to enter these dirty waters. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what do you think Rico saw! I'm thinking of changing the title as it doesn't really have anything to do with the story. Anybody have any ideas?<strong>


	6. Sonar Alarm

**I'm back! And with the next chapter!**

***crickets***

***clears throat* Okay then...**

**Leroy: *snickers***

* * *

><p>Rico had debated whether he should keep what he saw to himself or tell his leader. In the end, he dismissed it as a hallucination produced by his hunger. The penguin stuffed another fish into his beak. "This is good fish," he grunted, mouth full.<p>

Leroy stole a glance at him before laughing. Soon, the turtle was on the ground, his body shaking with laughter. Private stared at him curiously, unable to stop a smile from breaking out into his features. "What's so funny?"

Leroy took in a deep breath. He opened his mouth to answer, but choked on his words as he relived what was so funny to him. Tears of laughter glistened in his eyes. Skipper raised a non-existent brow and nudged him with his foot. "S-stop it," Leroy chocked out. "I-it tic-tickles."

Skipper looked at Kowalski, a question in his eyes. The scientist shook his head. "There is a 82.9% that he will continue laughing and a 5.2% chance that he will suffocate."

Skipper's brow rose higher. "That's another way to kill someone."

Leroy stopped laughing for a while. "You wouldn't dare. Oh, and I think your eyebrows are trying to fly off your face."

He continued laughing, Private joining him before he saw his leader's fierce glare. He got up quickly and nudged Leroy. The turtle looked up at him, cross. "What is it? I was having a blast!"

He caught Skipper's glare. "Oh,right."

Before Skipper could utter a single word, their sonar system began ringing. Private looked over at it, fear in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Only one way to find out." Skipper nodded to Rico.

The psychopath waddled to the panel before urgently shouting something in gibberish. Skipper frowned. "Slow down! What were you saying? A bye hipster? What does that mean?"

Kowalski's brow furrowed. "A high deed ring? A dry weed king? My bead spring? A sky seed swing? A lie freed ding?" He raised his flipper up in defeat. "I can't work in these conditions!"

At that moment, something slammed against the sub, rocking the whole thing. Everybody was knocked off their feet. Skipper slowly got up. "What in the name of Alaskan smoked salmon? Kowalski, analysis!"

"It would appear that something hit the sub at full velocity."

"Is there anything that I don't know?"

Before Kowalski could answer, Private pointed outside the window. "Skipper! Look!"

Kowalski gasped. "An injured civilian!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not to sound desperate or anything, but please please please review!<strong>


	7. Someone From My Past

**Sorry for the long wait. I lost the inspiration for this story, but then I wanted to finish it soon so here's the next chapter! I was writing the chapter on my notebook whenever I had time at school or inspiration, but I came back to my computer to look at my chapter planning and realized that I was combining two of the chapters into one. So technically I already had half of the chapter finished, but I changed a few things as well. Please don't be mad, and I hope you enjoy!**

**I also changed the title of the story as well as the summary.**

* * *

><p>"It's a dolphin!" exclaimed Private.<p>

Leroy frowned in concern. "She looks like she's hurt," he observed. _'And familiar too,' _he thought to himself.

Skipper immediately took charge. "Kowalski, Rico!"

The two penguins jumped to attention. "Ready to receive orders, sir," said Kowalski.

"Uh huh," agreed Rico.

Skipper nodded. "Swim outside and get the civilian in the sub. Private?"

Private turned to look at his leader, tearing his gaze away from the unconscious dolphin. "Yes, Skipper?"

"Go and get the first aid kit in case we need it," ordered Skipper.

The penguins did as they were ordered. Leroy came over to Skipper. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nah." Skipper waved a flipper. "Just let us professionals do the work."

Leroy silently fumed inside but kept his face impassive. Meanwhile, Skipper remained oblivious to the turtle's discomfort. Kowalski and Rico came back moments later, carrying an unconscious albino dolphin between them. "Mission accomplished, Skipper," panted Kowalski.

They set the dolphin down gently, while the rest of the crew huddled around her. Private's face filled with worry. "Is she going to be all right, Skipper?"

Skipper shrugged. "Kowalski?"

The scientist examined the civilian. "I'm not sure, Skipper. I need her to awaken before I can give a full report. As of now, I'd say she'll be all right. A minor concussion, probably, but as right as jam –as Private would say."

Private licked his beak. "Jam is tasty and good for the health, my grandmother used to say."

Kowalski gave him a weird look but said nothing.

"I wonder who she is?" questioned Skipper aloud.

"Spy?" suggested Rico. "Blowhole?"

After a moment of thinking, Skipper seemed to have come to a decision. "Nah. Civilian."

The civilian stirred. "Quick!" started Private. "She's awaking!"

"Ow, my head." She looked around wildly. "Who are you? And where am I?"

Leroy stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. "Snow?"

The dolphin whipped her head around. "Leroy?"

Leroy broke into a smile and hugged her. "It's great to see you again!"

Private frowned slightly. "I assume you two know each other?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Leroy blushed faintly. "Snow, this is the guys. Guys, this is Snow."

Skipper stepped forward. "I'm the leader of this unit. My name is Skipper, and I want to apologize for causing your minor concussion."

Snow smiled warmly. "No need to apologize. I'm not hurt. Besides, I was the one who crashed into you. Not the other way around."

Skipper was pleased with her attitude. Unlike most civilians, she did not freak out or demand an apology immediately. Kowalski inclined his head. "Um, Skipper?"

"It's all right, Kowalski. She's A-ok in my book."

Kowalski nodded, satisfied with the answer. He took a step forward. "I'm Kowalski, our resident strategist and scientist."

Rico blabbered something incoherent. Snow tilted her head. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't quite get that."

Private laughed. "He's Rico, our weapons specialist. And I'm Private, special operations."

Snow nodded. "So you're all in the military?"

Skipper tilted his flipper in a gesture similar to a human giving the so-so sign. "Somewhat."

She did not pry but instead turned to Leroy. "So, what are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I got separated from the rest."

"What?" she yelled. "Do you know how worried your parents will be?"

Skipper was confused. "Well, of course his parent will be worried. They _are_ his parents after all."

"Not just his parents!" continued Snow. "But the entire turtle nation! Not to mention what their enemies would do if they knew this!"

"Enemies?" asked Private.

Seeing their befuddled faces, Snow finally understood. She turned to Leroy, piercing him with her glare. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Skipper interjected. "Tell us what?"

"You really don't know?"

They all shook their heads. "No."

She took a deep breath. "Leroy is the prince of the turtles."


	8. One from the Royal Family

**I think I've gotten back into my 'swing' of writing this story. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait for the chapter before. Here's another one early.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters of the Penguins of Madagascar or any of the places related to the ones that can actually be found or the ones from the show. I do own the story's plot, though, so don't steal my idea. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"You're what?" Skipper turned to Leroy. "How could you not think it was necessary to tell us you were the prince?" he yelled. "What would the turtle nation think if they knew Ringtail had 'caught' you with a blanket? You could have had a concussion from falling down the hatch like that!"<p>

Kowalski went on where his leader had paused to take a breath. "And the turtle nation could declare war on the penguins! Then the other animals would be caught up in the war as well!" He began pacing with Skipper.

Skipper threw up his flippers. "It would be World War III! Except with the animals, of course."

Both Snow and Leroy exchanged amused glances. "You obviously know nothing about the turtles," said Snow.

"Yeah," added Leroy. "My people are a friendly and peaceful nation who forgive and forget easily."

Skipper spun around sharply, facing Leroy. "Oh, and what's your excuse for not telling us this vital piece of information?"

They all looked at Leroy pointedly. The turtle winced. "I meant to tell you, but-" he trailed off.

"But what?" urged Snow.

"I'm tired of being treated like royalty and of the guards placed around me 24/7. I'm also tired of people risking and losing their lives for me!" Leroy blurted out.

Skipper shook his head sadly. "That is the most self-centered thing I have ever heard in my life. You really think that's why they do it?"

"What other reason could there have been?"

"Have you ever thought about why they do it?"

"Because it is their job, and Dad told them to do it."

Skipper sighed. "Have you ever thought about what your duty to them is?"

Leroy inclined his head. "My duty?"

"Yes. Leroy, you are the next heir to the throne. It is your duty to be the best king you can be and to make sure your people live a good life. Imagine if you were to be captured. The kingdom would fall apart as you are the only heir to the throne. Your guards are not only doing it because it's their job, but also because it is to ensure that their families live a successful and fruitful life. Have you ever thought about it that way?"

Leroy shook his head. "No," he replied quietly.

Skipper saw that Leroy finally understood what it meant to be prince. He knew that it was harsh, but it was the only way to get Leroy to understand. "Think about it," he finished.

Leroy looked up at him with newly found determination in his eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Snow laid a flipper on his shoulder and smiled at him. Leroy gave her a grateful smile. She laughed lightly. "Ready to go home?"

"Yup," he replied.

The rest of the penguins grinned, glad to see that everything had worked out. Suddenly, a loud beeping filled the interior of their submarine once more. Eyes wide, Kowalski rushed to the monitor. "Skipper!" he called out. "There's another-"

He never got to finish his sentence for something had rammed into the sub again. Everybody was thrown off his or her feet, and the things that were not tied down flew across the sub. Skipper got up to his feet angrily. "What in the name of Commissioner McSlade's breakfast is going on in this ocean? What does a penguin need to do to ensure that his sub doesn't get hit?" He stormed to the front of the sub. "Come out, you coward, and face me like a real penguin!"

A marine creature came to view and chuckled. "But I'm not a penguin."


	9. Shark Attack

They all gasped as their minds finally grasped who the creature in front of their sub was. Leroy thought his heart was going to explode as he stared into the eyes of the shark. He was finding it increasingly hard to breathe, and the interior seemed to be growing smaller by the minute. "Dexter," he breathed out.

Private shot a worried glance at the turtle. "Leroy? Are you all right?"

Despite his best efforts, memories were being pushed to the front of his mind. Unwillingly, Leroy was reliving the terror he felt when Dexter had managed to kidnap him some years ago. Outside the sub, Dexter laughed at Leroy's reaction. "Ah, so you haven't forgotten me, young prince."

Skipper stepped up to him, successfully shielding Leroy away for Dexter's view. While Private and Snow tried to calm the turtle down, he and Dexter began exchanging the normal talk between a hero and a villain. "Stay away from him, and I'll go easy on you," growled Skipper.

Dexter looked at him in surprise. "And who may you be, O unworthy leader?"

Kowalski glared at him. "His name is Skipper, and he is the best commander a penguin could wish for!" His flippers were curled up into fists.

Skipper smiled at his second-in-command before turning his gaze back to Dexter. "Dexter? What kind of name is that for a villain? It sounds like a name your mama gave you."

"It is," declared Dexter. When Skipper raised a brow, he quickly realized his mistake. "Oh, um. Just forget what I just said."

Skipper sneered. "Like I ever will. Kowalski?"

The penguin held up a recorder. "Recorded and saved, Skipper."

Skipper nodded approvingly. "Good work."

Dexter snarled at him and bared his teeth. On the other hand, Skipper feigned indifferent to it. Rico covered his beak with his flipper, trying not to laugh. The penguin commando could not help a smirk to spread on his face as he turned back to the now-red shark. Dexter shook his flipper at the penguin, trying to preserve the dignity he had left. "Give me the prince."

Skipper shook his head and crossed his flippers. "Sorry, no can do. Prince Leroy stays with us until he returns home."

"Well, in that case-" Dexter turned to the sharks waiting behind him. "Boys? It's chowtime."

Private let out a small squeak at those words, and both Leroy's and Snow's eyes went wide with fear. Skipper nodded to Kowalski and Rico who were standing by the monitors. "On my mark-" He raised up a flipper and watched as the sharks approached them. "Mark!"

With that, Kowalski and Rico fired off their weapons, and a battle began to rage in the sea. "Skipper!" yelled Private, as he crashed into the wall. "They're attacking us from the sides!"

"Blast!" Skipper curled his flipper. "Turn this piece of metal around, Kowalski."

The scientist saluted and hurried to the steering wheel while Private took his place by the monitors. As the sub began to spin, Skipper looked back at Leroy and Snow. "Since you both have no experience with battles, I suggest you hold on for your life on something."

They nodded and settled themselves beside a fixed object. The sub spun to meet an extremely shocked shark. Without wasting any time, Skipper shouted orders. "Fire those weapons, Rico! Private, see if you can find those controls that blast off the weapons at the back. We haven't used them in so long that I think we might have forgotten where we placed them."

Private started on his search. "But didn't Kowalski just build this recently?" he asked.

"He didn't actually build it. It was more of a joining the parts together from the last time we used it."

"Oh."

The sub rocked once more, and Private's flipper hit a section of the wall. "Ouch!" To his surprise, a screen popped out in front of him and demanded to know where he wanted to fire the torpedoes and what type he wanted to use. "Um, Skipper? What's this?"

Skipper glanced his way and broke out into a huge grin. "Way to go, Private! You've located our advanced missiles! I thought those were lost for good when Kowalski made them too camouflaged."

"Hey!" Kowalski frowned, although he refrained from turning around. "Don't talk bad about your first mate! Besides, you were the one who wanted them extra camouflaged so that in the rare chance that somebody captured our sub, they won't be able to use them."

"First mate?" questioned Skipper, a twitch to the side of his mouth.

Kowalski blushed slightly. "You know, how you're Skipper, which means the captain of a ship. Since I'm your second-in-command, I'm like your first mate."

Skipper shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Skipper?" called Private again. "About the torpedoes?"

"Oh, right. Rico, change places with Private!"

The two automatically did as they were told, Rico selecting the acoustic torpedoes and locking them onto their targets. "Ready to fire," he assured Skipper.

Skipper nodded. "Good, 'cos I'm not going down without a fight."


	10. Deja Vu

"Um, Skipper?" Leroy mumbled, looking at the glass fearfully. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Skipper glanced to where Leroy was pointing, his horror growing as webs of cracks began to appear on the glass. Despite the obvious danger they were in, his face only took on disbelief as he continued staring. "I have _got _to ask Kowalski to make the glass stronger," he said.

Kowalski stared at the growing cracks. "You know something, Skipper?"

"Yes, Kowalski?"

"This has happened twice before," noted Private.

"I was just about to say that," complained Kowalski.

Leroy looked at the three in amazement. "How are you not worried?"

Private smiled. "We've been in this situation before. Except last time, it was with leopard seals."

Skipper patted the turtle's back. "Don't worry. We aren't that easy to kill."

"And yet they still try," murmured Kowalski.

Snow gave him an inquisitive look. "They?"

"Classifed," Skipper cut in smoothly. "Our ears only."

The dolphin raised a brow but said nothing. "Sure….."

A spurt of water broke through a crack. As more water rushed in, the hole grew larger. Red lights began flashing their alarm as Rico calmly smashed each of them. Leroy's eyes grew wide. "Why did you do that?"

Rico grinned. "Red light, bad for science." He pointed to Kowalski. "Need to calculate."

"Oh."

Snow came up to Skipper. "So, what do we do now?"

The penguin smirked. "We wait."

Five minutes later…..

"They aren't showing signs of leaving, Skipper," observed Kowalski, staring at the circling sharks. "We can't swim out without risking their sharp teeth."

"Curse you, Dexter!"

"Any escape plans, Kowalski?" asked Private timidly.

The water had risen up to about a foot or so below the ceiling. Kowalski sighed. "Other than swimming for our lives? Not really."

"And we've run out of missiles. We're going to die!" exclaimed Leroy.

Skipper slapped him. "Nobody's dying on my watch. Sometimes, all you need is-"

The sounds of trumpets and the amazing sight of the turtle navy coming to their rescue interrupted him. Leroy cheered. "They're here!"

"But how?" breathed Kowalski.

Snow turned to him. "Not much goes on in their territory without them knowing about it."


	11. At Last

Within moments, the sharks were chased away. The penguins, Snow, and Leroy swam up to the surface. There, Leroy was united with his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Leroy hugged his parents tightly. "I'm never leaving the group again," he vowed.

Queen Samantha nodded her gratitude to the penguins. "Thank you for bring Leroy back to us." She saw the albino dolphin that had been under her employment some years ago. "Snow! Where have you been?"

Snow smiled and curtseyed/bowed along with the penguins. "I've been out traveling, Your Majesty."

Queen Samantha smiled warmly. "There is no need to bow, my dears. It is not necessary anymore."

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to acknowledge your presence. A mere bow would not suffice," said Skipper.

King George greeted the visitors, Leroy happily beside him. "Ah, I see someone with experience before royalty."

The penguins all smiled. "We've been to many places, Your Majesty. One of which include meeting the King of Sweden," informed Private.

Skipper resisted the urge to slap Private as the penguin revealed classified information. The king paused, as if realizing something. "I see your transportation has crashed. Our apologies for that inconvenience."

"Father," said Leroy. "Perhaps we should offer them a ride back with us."

"Oh yes. Would you care to join us?"

Three penguins looked at their leader for confirmation. Skipper thought carefully. "It would be an honor."

Leroy beamed. "Come on! I have lots of sights to show you."

Queen Samantha stopped her son before facing him towards Snow. "I think you're forgetting someone," she whispered.

Leroy blushed. "Would you like to come along, Snow?"

The dolphin smiled. "I would love to, but I can't. I have places I was on my way to see before crashing into a certain submarine." She gave a meaningful look at the penguins.

Private chuckled nervously. "Our sincerest apologies about that."

Snow smirked. "Teasing." She curtseyed once more to the king and queen before diving under water again, her streamlined body zooming through the ocean.

Kowalski smiled at Skipper. "It would seem that the protocols are much more lenient here than Sweden."

Skipper shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me." He smiled at Leroy and Private, who were talking excitedly with each other, while Rico secretly made faces at them. "I have a feeling we're going to enjoy it here, Kowalski."

The scientist nodded. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>And we're finished! Thanks to everyone who have stayed with me so far! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
